You Sexy and You Don't Know It!
by Kurodarkberry
Summary: Ichigo, sadarkah bahwa kau itu SEXY? Abal, Gaje, warning inside! RnR XDD


**Disclaimer :: BLEACH by TITE KUBO**

**You Sexy and You Don't Know It**

**Genre :: Humor**

**Rate :: T**

**Warning! :: Abal, Gaje, OOC, Aneh.**

* * *

Pukul 05.00 adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berolahraga. Dimana kita dapat menghirup udara segar sebelum asap karbondioksida mengudara. Berlari-lari kecil sambil menghirup oksigen, membuat tubuh terasa sehat dan segar. Tak lupa membawa handuk kecil untuk menyeka keringat hasil pembakaran. Seorang laki-laki berambut orange sedang belari-lari kecil, lalu diam sejenak, melenturkan otot-otot tubuhnya, kemudian berlari lagi. Diikuti seorang laki-laki tua dan dua anak perempuan yang kembar namun tak sama.

"Ichigooo~! Tu-Tunggu!" Laki-laki tua berjenggot berteriak. Berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya. Namun, seseorang yang bernama Ichigo itu tidak menghiraukan panggilan tersebut, ia masih asik berlari. Karena sebal tidak dihiraukan, laki-laki berjenggot itu melempar sepatu olahraga yang sudah kotor terkena lumpur, karena hujan kemarin malam. Dan ternyata, lemparannya tepat mengenai kepala Ichigo. Ia pun berseru kegirangan, "Yeahh! Kepala orange itu berhasil ku kalahkan~!" katanya sambil menari berputar-putar ala balerina. Oh, sepertinya kau butuh musik ala pertunjukkan ballet.

"BAKA OYAJIIII!" Ichigo berlari berbalik arah menuju laki-laki koplak itu. Otot-otot dahinya tampak terlihat, sepertinya ia sedang marah. Tanpa ragu-ragu, ia melayangkan tendangan mautnya ke wajah laki-laki tua itu.

BUAGH! Sontak kepala sang baka oyaji itu, langsung mendelep ke tanah. Melihat baka oyaji begitu, Ichigo merasa senang—kemudian tertawa puas. "Huahahaha, Kepala orange menang!" ucapnya bangga. Baka oyaji pun merintih kesakitan, "Hi-Hidungku..! I-Ichi-go! Hi-Hidung seksiku bisa rusak karena kaki jelekmu itu..!" ucap baka oyaji, dengan suara tertekan. "Apa kau bilang? Kakiku jelek? Kakimu itu yang jelek! Bau! Hitam! Berbulu!" kata Ichigo, membeberkan semuanya dengan lancar. "K-Kau..! Jangan terlalu jujur! Jujur bakal ajur! Te-Teganya kau membeberkan rahasiaku pada para readers! Yu-Yuzu~ Tolong akuuu~!" ucap sang baka oyaji, mencoba menyingkirkan kaki Ichigo dari wajahnya.

"Ni~sama, O-Otousan, su-sudah. Jangan bertengkar, malu dilihat orang." ucap gadis cantik berambut pirang

"Yu-Yuzu malaikat penolongkuu~! Tolonglah ayahmu ini, nak!" ucap baka oyaji dengan nada memelas dan ternyata ia adalah ayah Ichigo.

"Hhh. Hei, ayolah, kalian ini sudah dewasa. Tak bisakah kalian tidak bertingkah seperti anak kecil? Itu sungguh menjijikan." ucap gadis berambut hitam yang berada di samping gadis pirang tadi.

"Ka-Karin! Kalimatmu sungguh MENOHOK hatiku~!" ucap ayah Ichigo dengan berlinang airmata.

"Hhh. Diam kau! Dasar baka oyaji!" Ichigo memberi deathglare pada ayahnya, kemudian mengangkat kakinya, berencana melesakkan kepala ayahnya ke tanah—lebih dalam lagi. Dengan gesit, baka oyaji itu menahan kaki anaknya. Lalu berkata, "Oh, tidak bisaaa~ Wani piro?" ucapnya ala jin turunan jawa di iklan rokok yang terkenal itu.

"Tch!" Ichigo kemudian, menurunkan kakinya. Sedangkan baka oyaji-nya sibuk mengelus-ngelus hidung seksinya yang tadi ia injak. "Oooh, hidung seksiku~ Hiks." ucap baka oyaji terlalu mendramatisir keadaan.

"Sudah. Lebih baik, kita lanjutkan olahraganya. Lalu, cepat pulang. Aku masih harus memasak untuk kalian," kata gadis berambut pirang, Yuzu Kurosaki.

"Aku setuju," timpal gadis berambut hitam yang cuek, Karin Kurosaki.

"Kalau begitu... AYO LOMBA LARI MARATOOON~~! AKU YANG JADI WASITNYA~~! SETUJU?" kata baka oyaji dengan semangat 2012. "TI..DAK!" tolak Ichigo dan Karin bersaman, tanpa perasaan. Kemudian, baka oyaji itu menangis tersendu-sendu di pelukan Yuzu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sesampainya di rumah..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Itadakimasu~~" Keluarga Kurosaki telah berkumpul di meja makan, untuk sarapan pagi. Sudah kebiasaan orang jepang, sebelum makan, pasti mereka akan berkata 'Itadakimasu' untuk menghargai makanan yang telah dibuat. Semuanya makan dengan lahap. Bahkan Ichigo pun tambah dua kali.

Melihat putranya tambah makanan, sang ayah, baka oyaji— Isshin Kurosaki, ikut-ikutan tambah makanan juga. Ichigo cuek saja, tetap melanjutkan acara makannya. Isshin pun mencoba mencari perhatian, dengan cara mengambil makanan yang ada dipiring Ichigo. Pertama-tama ia mengambil satu udang. Ichigo tampaknya belum peduli. Langkah selanjutnya, ia mengambil dua buah bakso. Ichigo sedikit peduli namun tetap diam. Akhirnya Isshin mengambil semua lauk yanga ada di piring Ichigo. Ichigo pun bereaksi, menancapkan garpu miliknya ke tangan Isshin. "Kau—Daging cincang..!" katanya dengan sorotan mata yang menegerikan. "Oh, yeah? Dan kau—Daging..Jeruk..!" ucap Isshin memprovokasi.

"Apa kau bilang..? ...Jeruk..? Kau—Daging BABI..!" ucap Ichigo tak mau kalah. Akhirnya pertengkaran pun tak terhindarkan. Tendangan, pukulan dilayangkan bertubi-tubi oleh keduanya. "Otousan! Ni~sama! Sudah! Jangan berkelahi..!" ucap Yuzu mencoba melerai mereka.

"Sudah, biarkan saja mereka bertengkar. Lagipula ini bisa jadi hiburan," kata Karin tak peduli seperti biasa.

"Ka-Karin..."

"Hah! Sudahlah! Aku mau baca komik! Jangan ganggu aku!" tampaknya Ichigo kesal pada ayahnya. Kemudian memutuskan untuk membaca komik dikamar daripada nanti ia bertengkar lagi dengan ayahnya.

"Hei! Ichi! Tunggu..!" panggil Isshin apada anaknya, namun terlambat. Ichigo sudah masuk ke kamarnya.

"Sepertinya Ni~sama benar-benar kesal. Ayah siih..." ucap Yuzu protes.

"U-Ugh. Aku begitu, karena ingin membuat tubuh Ichigo jadi kuat. Jadi anti banting! Otot balung, tulang wesi~~!" ucap Isshin dengan bangga. Yuzu dan Karin pun melihatnya sweetdrop.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari berikutnya...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari di Keluarga Kurosaki. Semua orang rumah sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Yuzu membersihkan rumah, Karin sibuk menonton tv, dan Isshin sibuk membantu Yuzu. Lalu? Kemana Ichigo? Apa dia belum bangun? Oh, ayolah. Cowok seganteng dirimu belum bangun? Apa kata fans-mu?

Isshin menuju kamar Ichigo berniat membangunkannya dari mimpi. Padahal biasanya jam segini ia sudah bangun. Tok Tok Tok. Isshin mengetuk pintu kamar Ichigo, sambil memanggil namanya. "Ichigo! Ichigo! Dirimu belum bangun, nak?" tak ada suara yang menanggapi. Curiga. Isshin pun mencoba membuka kamar Ichigo. Tidak dikunci. Terdengar suara guyuran air dari kamar mandi. Sepertinya Ichigo sedang mandi.

Mengerti, Isshin menunggu Ichigo selesai mandi sambil merapikan tempat tidur anaknya. Beberapa menit kemudian. KLEK. Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Ichigo keluar dengan hanya berbalut handuk di pinggangnya. Ugh, dada yang bidang serta perut yang sixpack itu terlihat. Oh, menggugah jiwa para wanita. "Ba-Baka Oyaji? Kenapa kau disini? Ba-Bagaimana kau bisa masuk sini? Dan— Si-Siapa yang merapikan tempat tidurku?" tanya Ichigo terkejut karena kedatangan ayahnya di kamarnya. Oh, ayolah Ichigo. Jangan lebay. Bagaimana reputasimu nanti?

"Berhubung aku orang yang baik, aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaaanmu. Pertama, aku hanya memastikan apakah kau sudah bangun. Kedua, kamarmu tidak kau kunci,jadi aku masuk saja. Ketiga, sudah pasti aku, karena aku ada di kamarmu. Sudahkan? Hm, ngomong-ngomong. Tubuhmu itu seksi juga ya." puji Isshin sambil menatap tubuh Ichigo yang..errr.. seksi. Apa kalian setuju?

"A-Apa maksudmu? Berhenti menatap tubuhku seperti itu? Dasar orangtua mesum!" kata Ichigo, dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Buahahaha! Kata-katamu itu seperti seorang gadis perawan yang akan di—" belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, Isshin ditendang oleh Ichigo. Yang berakhir dengan tubuhnya menatap tembok kamar Ichigo.

"Kau— ! Jangan mengatakan hal yang menjijikan..!" kata Ichigo dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Arg! Sa-Sakit..! Siapa suruh kau berkata sok suci seperti itu..! Lagipula, kau tak perlu malu. Aku ini sudah melihat tubuhmu sejak kau lahir."

"Apa...kau bilang?" tanya Ichigo seraya menahan tubuh Isshin, agar tetap menatap tembok.

"Ye-Yeah. Be-Begitulah."

"..."

"He-Hei, Ichigo. Lepaskan tubuhku! A-Aku tidak bisa bernapas..!" Akhirnya Ichigo melepaskan tubuh ayahnya dari tembok. Isshin pun diusir dari kamarnya. "Ichigoo~~! Biarkan ayahmu ini masuk~~!" protes Isshin dari luar sambil menggedor-gedor pintu.

"TIDAK BOLEH..!" kata Ichigo dari dalam kamar, sukses membuat Isshin diam. Lalu pergi dari sana.

.

.

"Haah. Apa sih yang dipikirkan baka oyaji itu?" gumam Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melepas handuknya lalu memakai pakaian yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Dengan kaos putih, dipadu jaket coklat juga celana jeans, dan sepatu kets putih membuat dirinya tampak lebih tampan dari biasanya. Setelah merasa sudah pas, ia keluar kamar.

"Yuzu! aku mau makan!" Ichigo telah sampai di ruang makan. Sembari menunggu, ia membaca komik shonennya.

"Baik!" kata Yuzu dari dapur. Dengan cepat Yuzu mengantarkan makanan ke meja makan.

"Ini," ucap Yuzu, seraya meletakkan makanan yang telah dibuatnya,

"Arigatou, Yuzu. Itadakimasu..!" Dengan lahap Ichigo memakan makanannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Ichigo telah menyelesaikan acara makannya. Ia bergegas menuju tempat motornya berada. Rupanya ia berencana pergi hari ini. Tak lupa ia berpamitan pada keluarganya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di Caffe Karakura...**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Ichigo. Sini!" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan. Ichigo menuju tempat orang yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Yo, Renji. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Ada apa?" tanyanya langsung.

"Aku...Aku ingin tahu rahasimu.." kata Renji dengan wajah serius.

"Hah? Rahasia apa?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Ehm, rahasia bagaimana caranya mempunyai badan seksi sepertimu," kata Renji.

"A-Apa? Ke-Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Tubuhku tidak seksi tahu!" sangkal Ichigo setengah berteriak.

"Jangan marah begitu dong. Aku ini serius." kata Renji sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya.

"Kau bilang tidak seksi? Kau itu tampan tapi bodoh! Banyak perempuan yang mengatakan bahwa tubuhmu seksi." lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak pernah dengar." ucap Ichigo.

"Kau saja yang tidak tahu,"

"Tch!"

"Hei, ayolah. Kau harusnya bangga. Punya badan seksi seperti itu. Maukah kau menjadi pelatih senamku?" tanya Renji penuh pengharapan.

"Ti-Tidak mau! Suruh saja Grimjoww atau Kaien," saran Ichigo.

"Aku sudah meminta bantuan mereka, tapi mereka tidak mau," kata Renji.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" tolak Ichigo, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Renji sendirian.

"Haaah. Padahal aku benar-benar ingin mempunyai badan seksi." gerutu Renji pada dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Di Rumah Kurosaki, Isshin dan Yuzu memasak makanan untuk makan siang. Isshin menyiapkan bumbu, sedangkan Yuzu yang memotong-motong bahannya. Sembari memotong-motong sayuran, Yuzu menonton tv. Beberapa iklan bersliweran menawarkan barang-barang yang dibutuhkan masyarakat. Tiba-tiba, Yuzu berteriak keras kegirangan, "KYAAA~! Cowoknya sixpack-sixpack sekali~~" kata Yuzu kagum, menatap iklan audisi susu XXX untuk pria yang ingin tubuhnya sixpack. "A-Ada apa Yuzu?" tanya Isshin khawatir.

"E..Eto! Cowoknya seksi~~ Perutnya sixpack!" kata Yuzu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tv.

"Kau benar Yuzu! Ayah setuju denganmu!" kata Isshin sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ah, seandainya itu Ni~sama..PASTI KEREN!"

"Aku setuju denganmu, Yuzu~"

"Bagaimana kalau kita daftarkan Ichigo ke audisi itu? Kan badannya Ichigo sixpack dan seksi. Kau setuju, Yuzu?" tanya Isshin dengan semangat membara.

"Aku setuju Ayah!"

Tok Tok Tok. Rupanya tamu, segera Isshin membuka pintu.

"Konnichiwa," sapa laki-laki bertato.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Isshin bingung.

"Oh, maaf belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Renji Abarai. Yoroshiku!" kata Renji disertai badan membungkuk.

"Temannya Ichigo?"

"Iya,"

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Isshin sambil mempersilahkan Renji masuk rumah.

"Aku ingin Ichigo menjadi pelatih senamku, agar badanku menjadi seksi." ucap Renji dengan gaya percaya diri. Hei, Renji. Dengan tato mu itu, kau sudah tampak seksi.

"Ohohoho. Apa kau beranggapan bahwa Ichigo seksi?" tanya Isshin dengan senyum mencurigakan.

"Yeah," jawab Renji dengan senyum mencurigakan juga.

"Kau mau membantuku?" Isshin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Renji,

"Bantu apa?"

"Memasukkan Ichigo ke audisi pria sixpack dan sexy yang di TV itu." kata Isshin.

"Oh, audisi itu. Baiklah, aku akan membantumu, Pak"

"Jangan panggil aku pak. Aku ini masih muda~. Panggil aku Isshin." ucap Isshin dengan bangga atas kemudaanya yang salah tempat.

"Ok, Isshin-san." Renji tersenyum iblis, diikuti oleh Isshin. Oh, duo sarap pun bergoyang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rencana pertama pun dimulai. Pertama-tama Isshin akan mengambil foto Ichigo yang berpose seperti pria sexy, secara diam-diam. Ia bersembunyi di kamar Ichigo sambil membawa kamera. Saat ia bersembunyi, tanpa sengaja Yuzu— yang sedang membersihkan kamar Ichigo, menemukannya di bawah tempat tidur. Isshin pun memberitau rencananya. Tanpa bertanya lagi, Yuzu mengerti. Ok, lanjut. Sepertinya Ichigo sudah selesai mandi. Ia langsung melepas handuk yang melilit ditubuhnya.

Dalam kesempatan emas itu, Isshin langsung mengambil foto Ichigo. Jangan berpikir macam-macam ya. Isshin mengambil foto badan bagian atas Ichigo, yang sedang menengok dibelakang, dengan tanagn kanan melorotkan celana pendeknya sehingga tampak..Stop!

Baka oyaji.. NICE SHOOT! Ichigo telah selesai memakai bajunya, lalu pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Kemudian, Isshin keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dengan wajah berseri-seri.

.

.

Rencana kedua dilakukan oleh Renji di sekolah. Disaat jam olahraga telah usai, para siswa-siswi berganti pakaian di ruangan yang sudah tersedia. Dan saat inilah waktunya Renji beraksi. Ichigo sedang mengambil baju gantinya di loker. Beruntung, lokernya Renji berada di samping loker Ichigo. Ichigo berganti pakaian membelakangi Renji. Renji pun memotret Ichigo yang sedang melepas bajunya. Dimohon membayangkan sendiri.

Yuzu dan Karin tidak ikut dalam rencana ini, karena kata baka oyaji, "Misi ini sangat berbahaya untukmu gadis-gadis," Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk diam saja. Setelah beberapa hari berjuang mengambil foto-foto sexy Ichigo, akhirnya mereka mendapatkan cukup banyak foto. Mereka juga memilah mana yang pas dikirimkan ke tempat audisi atau tidak.

Setelah selesai, mereka memasukkan foto beserta data diri Ichigo ke dalam amplop yang sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya. Lalu mengirimkan ke tempat audisi tanpa sepengetahuan Ichigo.

.

.

Beberapa bulan setelah pengiriman tersebut...

"Yup! Setelah cukup lama membuka audisi untuk pria sexy dan sixpack, kami menyatakan bahwa.. Ichigo Kurosaki, sebagai pemenang dalam audisi Sixpack itu Sexy. Lihat! Foto-fotonya sangat sexy melebihi tingkat yang kami siapkan! Fantastic! Erotic! Lovetic!..." Ichigo terperanjat kaget, melihat iklan susu pembentuk perut sixpack yang menampilkan foto-fotonya dan mengatakan bahwa dia pemenang dalam audisi itu. Ichigo langsung menaruh rasa curiga pada ayahnya. Tapi, ia belum sepenuhnya curiga. Kemudian, ia memindah stasiun televisi yang berbeda. Acaranya gossip anime. Wah, seandainya itu nyata. Lupakan.

Hm? Gossip percintaan tentang artis Soul Society, Hisana Kuchiki. Dan bangsawan, Byakuya Kuchiki yang akan menikah bulan depan. Ugh. Tidak penting. Namun Ichigo tetap menikmatinya. Sampai... Seseorang berjenggot yang ia kenal dengan sebutan ayah. Muncul di layar televisi yang sedang diwawancarai oleh reporter susu sixpack itu.

"_Wah, foto anakmu benar-benar sexy," puji sang reporter._

"_Oh, iya dong~ Saya waktu muda juga begituu~" kata Isshin percaya diri 100%_

"_Hahaha. Anda bisa saja. Bagaimana dengan pendapat anak anda tentang ke-sexy-annya?"_

"_Ahaha. Dia itu bodoh, dibilang sexy tidak suka. Jadi entah dia beranggapan ia seksi atau tidak."_

"_Lho? Baiklah. Lalu apa yang membuat anak anda ingin mengikuti audisi ini?" tanya reporter._

"_Dia tidak tahu. Karena yang mendaftarkan dia ke audisi ini adalah saya~~ Kan sayang, anak ganteng, seksi, sixpack nggak jadi artiss~~" **ucap Isshin dengan berbangga hati lagi. Sang reporter pun hanya sweetdrop melihatnya.**_

Kemudian, Ichigo mematikan tv. Dengan kerutan permanen ia mendatangi ayahnya yang sedang bermain bersama kedua anak perempuannya.

"AYAH!" panggil Ichigo berteriak.

"Iya, Ichigo." balas Isshin.

"Apa maksudmu dengan iklan susu sixpack itu—!" Ichigo tidak terima. Mencengkram pakaian Isshin dengan kencang.

"Ah~ Jangan marah begitu. Toh, karena itu kau disukai banyak gadis, dan juga tante-tante." kata Isshin bercanda dengan suara seperti kekurangan oksigen.

"Ni~sama! Lihat mereka!" kata Yuzu sambil menunjuk ke arah luar rumah. Di depan rumah, tampak para gadis, dan tante-tante juga nenek-nenek berkumpul melihat Ichigo yang ada di iklan tv itu.

"Waah~ Sixpack asli!"

"Aduuuh~~ Kalau masih muda, aku mau menjadi pacarnya~~"

"Aduuh, Cu. Laki-laki itu seksi. Seperti kakekmu saat dulu," Yah, itulah beberapa komentar dari perwakilan yang berbeda umur. Ichigo menelan air lirnya._** 'Ke-Kenapa semuanya menatapku seperti itu?'**_

"Tuh, kan? Mereka jadi terpesona padamu, Ichigo!" komentar Isshin.

"Terpesona pada Ni~sama!" kata Yuzu.

"..." Karin stay cool.

"Hai, sexy~~" panggil semua perempuan yang ada di luar. Tak lupa dengan pandangan genit menyertainya.

"TIDAAAAAAK!" Ichigo, sabarkan hatimu. Aku turut senang dengan kejadian ini.

"AKU INI TIDAK SEXY!" teriak Ichigo frustasi. Ayah dan kedua adik perempuannya tidak menghiraukannya. Mereka justru asik bernyanyi lagunya LMFAO – You Sexy and I know It. Namun liriknya diubah dengan 'You Sexy and You Don't Know It' untuk mengejek Ichigo, atas kebodohannya sendiri dalam menilai dirinya yang seksi.

Menurut kalian, apakah Ichigo sexy? xD

**OWARI**

Ide ini muncul saat melihat iklan susu itu... Jadi beginilah jadinya xDD Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan m(_ _)m Arigatou,

**Mohon Review-nya ^^ SeIkhlasnya aja.**


End file.
